Estoy Enamorado de ti
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Ichigo se da cuenta de que está enamorado de él, pero al parecer para él la edad es un impedimento aunque...*yaoi*


**Titulo:** Estoy enamorado de ti

**Autor: **Melanie Lupin Black / La Oscura Reina Ángel

**Beta:** Hiory

**Resumen**: Ichigo se da cuenta de que está enamorado de él, pero al parecer para él la edad es un impedimento aunque...

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece ^^ y la letra de la canción es de pimpinela ^^

**Estoy Enamorado de ti**

Ichigo Kurosaki nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida. Así que tomando aire profundamente se armo de valor, el no era ningún cobarde, nunca lo había sido y no empezaría a serlo ahora. Si fue capaz de entrar a la sociedad de alma y burlar a capitanes para salvar a Rukia y luego ir al hueco mundo y patear el trasero de Aisén y sus esbirros para salvar a Inoue esto debía ser pan comido, pero si era así, Ichigo no entendía el por qué prefería volver a pasar por el rescate de Rukia y el de Inoue a la vez a confesar lo que había ido a confesar, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y poner pies en polvorosas en un ataque de cobardía cuando escucho su voz.

-¿Kurosaki-san que te trae aquí?

Ichigo se volteo lentamente como si estuviera en una película de terror; es más, solo sentía que le faltaba la musiquita típica de películas de terror para estar en una. Pero ese pensamiento se borro de su cabeza en cuanto vio al hombre en frente suyo. No llevaba su sombrero por lo que algunas hebras de cabello rubio acariciaban sus mejillas, sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos lo miraban con curiosidad, tranquilo y era tan guapo, fue todo lo que pudo pensar Ichigo.

-¿Ichigo?

Lo volvió a llamar haciendo que Ichigo se sobresaltara y dejara de mirarlo ensimismado.

-Urahara-san- le saludo Ichigo nervioso.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto el tendero ex-capitán de la doceava división muchos, pero muchos años antes de que Ichigo tan siquiera fuera un espermatozoide.

-Yo... tenía que decirle algo- se armo de valor Ichigo al pensar en que si no se lo decía seguro que el bocazas de Shinji se lo diría.

-Claro Kurosaki-san dime- le sonrió Kisuke Uruhara tranquilamente cubriéndose media cara con su inseparable abanico.

-Ura...Urahara-san yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti- soltó la bomba sin rodeo, sin anestesia, demasiado nerviosos para tan siquiera decirlo de una forma más delicada. De la sorpresa, a Urahara Kisuke se le dilataron los ojos y el abanico; así como el inseparable bastón que guardaba a Behime, se le cayó de las manos.

-¿Es una broma?- pregunto frunciendo un poco el seño. Ichigo lo miro directo a los ojos mostrando sus sentimientos en ellos.

-No es una broma, estoy enamorado de ti- aseguro Ichigo y Kisuke supo que el decía la verdad provocándole esto un escalofrió.

_Estoy enamorada de usted señor_

_Dígame que debo hacer señor_

_Sé que puedo ser su hijo_

_Pero dígame que opina usted_

-Ichigo, me... me tomas por sorpresa- dijo al fin el rubio reaccionando e inclinándose a recoger los objetos que había tirado al suelo.

-¿que... que tienes que decir acerca de mis sentimientos? ¿Tengo posibilidades de ser correspondido?-pregunto nervioso retorciéndose las manos. Kisuke lo miro directamente.

-Ichigo... te llevo más de 100 años, para mi eres solo un niño y...

-Cumplí ya mi mayoría de edad Kisuke-san- le recordó Ichigo.

-Lo sé, lo sé muy bien-suspiro mirándolo de arriba abajo, Ichigo era muy guapo.-Pero yo te llevo demasiados años Ichigo, vete de aquí- le dijo con suavidad-busca alguien de tu edad es lo mejor para ti.-le aseguro dándole a su voz un tono paternal-anda vete-le dijo con suavidad.

-Pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta-le dijo Ichigo. Kisuke suspiro él sabía mejor que Ichigo quien era este.

-No Ichigo no hay ninguna posibilidad-le dijo al fin el rubio viendo como el pelinaranja agachaba la cabeza abatido por su negativa pero él sabía que era lo mejor así que no lo detuvo, dejándolo marcharse sin decirle que no había posibilidades de que fuera correspondido por él un Shinigami renegado pero no porque él no lo quisiera, si no porque le estaba prohibido, Ichigo era el hijo de Isshin Kurosaki el ex-capitán de la división 0 y su madre, su madre Masaki había sido la más delicada de las princesa de la familia real de la sociedad de almas, Ichigo era después de todo alguien de un rango mucho mayor al suyo, un príncipe un noble aun de más alta jerarquía que Byakuya Kuchiki, aunque Ichigo no lo supiera por decisión del mismo Isshin. Y el... el era solo un simple tendero, un ex-capitán expulsado un Shinigami renegado. No él no era el adecuado para un adolecente que tenia edad para ser su hijo.

_Ya eres toda un hombre lo se_

_Pero que sabes tú del amor_

_Vete a casa y vuelve con el por favor,_

_Vuelve con el..._

Ichigo corrió hasta el parque de Karakura donde se dejo caer agotado sobre uno de los columpios abatidos, se sentía vapuleado, sus sentimientos habían sido rechazados con fuerza y eso dolía. Fue un estúpido por hacerle caso a Shinji por pensar que aunque fuera una mínima oportunidad tenía con Kisuke.

¨No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace¨

Esas habían sido las palabras que le había dado Shinji para animarlo a ir a confesarse a Kisuke.

-Pues esta lucha fue un fracaso absoluto.-susurro meciéndose suavemente en el columpio-y duele-se cubrió su rostro con las manos para no llorar -duele mucho más que los golpes que he recibido en batalla.

Llevaba años enamorado de Kisuke Urahara, desde que este lo había entrenado para que pudiera ir a la sociedad de alma a salvar a Rukia, si desde ese momento cuando lo salvo de debajo de la lluvia después de su primer enfrentamiento con Byakuya Kuchiki, desde ese momento lo había amado.

_Estoy enamorada de usted_

_Ya no puedo dormir solo pienso en usted_

_En sueños lo veo aparecer_

_Y siento su mano acariciándome_

Uruhara se sentó a tomar algo de té, le hacía falta y suspiro pensando en Ichigo, ese joven pelinaranja, ese joven de la familia real criado como un humano se había metido hasta lo más hondo de su corazón.

-Eres un tonto Uruhara, la realeza no se mescla con la plebe... no con éxito al menos- suspiro dándole un trago a su te, pensando en Ichigo, era tan fácil amarlo, adorarlo, pero era un error enamorase de él, como él lo había hecho, Ichigo le esperaba algo más que un antiguo capitán venido a menos como él.

-Es lo mejor para él- se dijo a sí mismo y se puso una mano en el corazón. Si era lo mejor ¿entonces por que dolía tanto?-eres un viejo Kisuke y él un niño, tu amado niño-suspiro.

_No sigas hablándome así_

_Toma todas tus cosas y vete de aquí_

_Para mí no eres más que un niño_

_Tú nunca podrías hacerme feliz_

Ichigo decidió volver a la tienda de Kisuke armándose con sus últimas reservas de valor, al menos le debía una disculpa por haber salido así, Kisuke no estaba obligado a corresponderle. Toco tímidamente pero nadie lo oyó así que entro y encontró a Kisuke tomando el té y hablando solo y lo escucho, lo escucho llamarlo... su amado niño. Sonrió con una leve esperanza acercándose a él, Kisuke entonces lo noto y se volteo a verlo. Ichigo pudo ver la tormenta en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me rechazas si correspondes mis sentimientos?-le pregunto Ichigo acorralando al ex-capitán del doceavo escuadrón, Kisuke fue a decir algo pero en un ataque de valentía Ichigo lo beso acallando sus protestas, Kisuke quiso ser razonable pero no pudo, esos labios eran justamente lo que siempre deseo y se rindió, se dejo llevar envolviendo al joven en sus brazos y tomando el control de la situación.

-Nos vamos a ir al infierno...-le dijo Kisuke recostando su frente contra la de él.

-¿por qué? ¿Por ser homosexuales? Eso es basura humana, Renji me lo dijo cuando lo vi de la mano con Byakuya.

-La plebe y la realeza- suspiro Kisuke y Ichigo pensó que se refería a Renji y a Byakuya no sabía que Kisuke hablaba de ellos mismos.- No nos iremos al infierno por nuestras preferencias sexuales, ahí nos mandara tu familia- le aseguro.

-Nada que ver mi padre es un tonto pero uno bueno te adorara-le aseguro Ichigo abrasándolo con fuerza-no te dejare ir Kisuke-le aseguro feliz entre sus brazos.

Kisuke suspiro de nuevo esa noche estaba suspirando mucho, todo por el pelinaranja en sus brazos, pero que bien se sentía tenerlo ahí como si Ichigo hubiese sido hecho para sus brazos.

-Eso crees tú- le dijo enigmáticamente Kisuke besándolo- pero por ti, créeme que desafiare todo, Ichigo, juegas sucio pequeño, te di la oportunidad de irte, de buscarte a alguien joven como tu pero me has elegido a mí, a un viejo Ichigo y ahora no te dejare ir.

-No lo hagas, no me dejes ir nunca, quiero estar para siempre contigo- le aseguro Ichigo levantando sus labios que Kisuke tomo de inmediato.

_Vengo a despedirme de usted señor_

_No volveré a molestarle más,_

_Pero antes de irme le quiero pedir un favor,_

_Deje de llorar..._

**Fin**


End file.
